


I Need Healing

by squidkid76



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Doctor - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Medic - Freeform, Mercy - Freeform, Overwatch - Freeform, Pharah, Widowmaker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-18 14:10:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10618572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidkid76/pseuds/squidkid76
Summary: I like Mercy, so I made a series of one-shots about various heroes finding themself in Mercy's clinic. Sex is abound, this is all 100% sex.





	1. Pharah x Mercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pharah gets shot down, and Mercy takes her into her private room to "patch her up". Contains dildos and buttplugs and lesbian-ing

Pharah loved the feel of flying. The view from behind her Raptora visor, the feeling of literally being above everyone else. But flying above a battlefield full of soldiers on the ground makes you a pretty noticeable target, so Fareeha Amari  had to take many extensive lessons and training about flying, both in and out of aircraft. She had had little incidents outside of a few bruises and close calls since joining Overwatch, but the incredible tech in her Raptora suit put her high on Talon's hit list. 

 

"Are you ready, captain Amari?" Came the hard voice of a soldier on the other side of the overwatch transport. She and a small squad of soldiers were being sent to a remote town in Egypt to take down an extensive crime web being organized there.

"As ready as I can be." She said as the truck rumbled to a stop. She and the soldiers climbed out and began to rush into the place guns blazing, and pharah took to the skies. She fired a few rockets, blew up some supply stores, and was about to report back to the transport when out of the corner of her eye she saw something hiding in a tree. She barely turned her head before the sniper fired, the bullet ripping through the wing of her suit. She crashed hard into the ground, and saw a troop of soldiers running over with a stretcher before she blacked out.

 

"Fareeha, wake up!" It was the soft voice of Mercy. She opened her eyes slowly and saw Mercy in her combat armor knelt next to her. Pharah groggily took in her surroundings. She was in the back of a different transport, and was lying on the floor on a blanket. Mercy, with whom she had a secret romance with, sighed a deep sigh of relief when Pharah said,

"What happened?"

"You hit the ground hard, but the mission was a success. We are driving back to the airport and will be at an overwatch base within 6 hours. I need you to hold on until then when I can get my proper equipment.” It was then that Pharah noticed the terrible feeling in her legs, or more accurately, the lack of feeling. She looked down at her legs and saw they were broken in multiple places. The sight was startling enough for her to black out again.

 

She awoke once more in a warm, soft bed. It was inside mercy's quarters at the Egyptian overwatch base. Mercy was sitting on a bench next to the bed writing on a tablet, wearing a thin T-shirt and leggings, but when she saw Pharah wake up she immediately put the tablet down and rushed to the side of the bed. 

"It's okay, we got you to a hospital and your legs are fine now." Pharah tentatively flexed her legs, and breathed a sigh of relief when they moved. 

"I couldn't bear see you broken like that." Mercy said sadly, softly brushing a hair out of pharahs face.

"But you're safe now." She said comfortingly, reaching her face down until it was mere inches from pharah's face. She gripped Fareeha's face with her hands and pulled her forward into a kiss. It wasn't sexy, but it was sweet and comforting to Fareeha. 

"I haven't seen you in so long, Angela." Pharah said.

"I've been busy with work, but I'm here now." Mercy apologized. "But now all I want to be busy with is you." She said, with slight seduction in her tone. Pharah noticed, as Angela stood up, that Overwatch's most professional, business-like nurse wasn't wearing a bra. Her nipples made small tents in her t shirt, and Pharah’s face reddened thinking about Mercy's boobs and the countless nights she'd spent cuddling with them. It was only then that Pharah noticed that she was clad in nothing but the thin, exposing, black bra and panties she wore under her Raptora armor. 

"I've been wanting to do this for so long." Mercy proclaimed, and before Pharah could ask what "this" would be Mercy was already pulling her leggings down, exposing her white g-string underneath. She hastily clawed off her t shirt, and then climbed onto the bed on top of Fareeha. Angela's hands were behind Pharah's head, pulling her into a kiss, and Pharah's hands were reaching underneath her body to unclasp her own bra. Mercy leaned back from the kiss for a short moment to pull down her white panties, exposing her tight pink slit and white blonde hair that surrounded it. Fareeha took the opportunity to sit up and completely remove her bra, and her soft brown tits fell free. Her dark brown nipples stood erect in the cold air, and mercy smiled widely at the beautiful sight of pharah’s topless body. Her chest was smooth and brown, with hard sculpted muscles dominating her figure. Nothing covered her except her simple black panties, which were damp with arousal. Mercy scooted down the bed until she was bent over on all fours, bare ass pointing in the air, with her head between pharahs legs.

 

“Let's get these out of the way, shall we?” Mercy said seductively as she grabbed the waistband of fareeha’s panties and pulled down. Mercys hand glided down her hard muscled legs, panties in tow. After mercy had properly disposed of the underpants by chucking them across the room, she turned her attention back towards Pharah’s perfectly shaven brown pussy. The outside was brown like the rest of her body, but the inside of her snatch was a darker pink, a much deeper color than Mercy’s pale pink folds. They both stayed there for a few seconds taking each other in, Pharah on her back on the bed and Mercy on her knees straddling her, but the calm didn't last long. 

 

As soon as their eyes met each other's, and Pharah saw the passionate fire in Angela’s eyes, Mercy lunged forward, pressing their naked bodies against each other. Mercy’s lips found Pharah’s and Mercy’s hands ran through Pharah's smooth black hair. Mercy was on her knees, with her ass in the air and a cool breeze brushing against her exposed vag, on top of Pharah, who's legs were wrapped around Mercy’s back. Their hands ran all over each other's hair and naked backs while they deeply kissed. Their lips sucking against one another made soft sucking sounds, and that accompanied by the occasional soft moan or whisper of the other’s name was the only sound in the room. Pharah's lips tasted like hard work and sweat, while Angela’s tasted sweeter and softer. Fareeha’s tongue pushed its way inside Angela’s mouth, and their tongues danced and grappled between each other. 

 

In a sudden show of dominance, Fareeha broke the kiss and rolled them both over so she was one top. She got up on all fours and started licking and sucking around Mercy’s mouth while her hands found Angela's and pinned them spread against the mattress. Her hungry mouth made its way down to Mercy’s chin, then further down still until she was nipping at her neck. Mercy tilted her head back in pleasure, revealing more of her gender neck to her lover, but Fareeha's mouth had not finished its journey. Once her mouth was over Mercy’s large breasts, she went down and tried to fit as much of her left boob in her mouth as she could. Mercy moaned and bucked her chest up to meet Pharah's mouth. Pharah sucked hard on the flesh in her mouth, and massaged the nipple with her tongue. She gently squeezed the nipple between her teeth, and Mercy moaned loudly at the feeling. Pharah moved her hands from Angela’s to grasp each of the doctor’s breasts. She firmly squeezed them and shook them around, her mouth still locked onto one of her nipples. Eventually, her assault moved down her chest. Still holding her boobs in her hands, Fareeh kissed down Angela's chest to her belly button, and then further still until her chin was tickled by the thin tuft of hair just above her snatch. She stuck out her tongue and licked down from below her bellybutton to the bottom of her pubic hair, stopping just above her exposed clit. 

 

Mercy moaned in anticipation, and just as she has settled back down, Fareeha's tongue slid slowly over her clit and down the length of her pussy, stopping just above her ass hole. Pharah moved her hands from Mercy’s breasts to her inner thighs, and she spread her legs wide as he tongue went back up the length of Angela’s slit. Her nose and mouth were buried in Mercy’s folds, and all she could smell or taste was the sweaty, musky scented flavor of arousal. Mercy bucked her hips forwards into Fareeha's mouth as she moaned.

“Oh yes, That's my little angel.” Pharah moaned into her snatch, but all she could do in reply was moan. Pharah continued licking up and down Mercy’s slit, getting faster each round. Mercy’s moans only grew louder, until they reached a peak and she was nearly screaming Pharah's name. 

“Yeah, you like that? Cum for me Angela!” And cum she did. Pharah felt the pussy under her tongue tighten as mercy’s hips bucked and her whole body shivered. 

 

After about a minute of rest, Pharah moved her hands from Mercy's thighs and used three of her fingers to rub Mercy’s cunt, which was soaked with saliva and her own fluids. Eventually, Pharah slid one of her fingers inside Mercy’s warm, wet folds. It was a tight fit, but she was able to wiggle her finger around as her other hand held her legs opens while she licked at her clit. 

“Please Fareeha, finger me harder.” Mercy struggled to get her words out between moans, but it was enough for two more of Pharah's fingers to force their way into her now sore pussy. She screamed in pleasure, as the combination of her fingering and licking of her clit caused her to orgasm again. Pharah moaned into her groin, satisfied with Mercy's reaction. She pulled her face away, a few strands of sticky saliva and arousal stuck to her face. Pharah's hair was a mess and her face was covered in various hot, sticky fluids. Mercy's pussy was ravaged and gaping, and her whole pelvic region was a mess of pinched skin and saliva. It took a while for her to recover from her two powerful orgasms, but eventually she stood up and instructed Fareeha to lay down on the bed.

“Stay there Fareeha, there's something I need to get for you.” She said with a wink as she opened a drawer and pulled out a large black dildo and smaller black butt plug. She grinned madly as Pharah shivered in anticipation and fear.

 

“Bend over baby, get that ass in the air.” Mercy instructed. Pharah rolled over and get up on her knees with her saliva covered face pressing against the bed. All she could see was the pillows in front of her, but she could hear Mercy behind her. Mercy only took a few moments to appreciate the sight of Overwatch’s best soldier shoving her smooth, sculpted butt in the air in front of her before she grabbed Pharah's cheeks with both hands and spread them as wide as she could. Pharah moaned softly at the rough feeling of having Mercy spread her ass cheeks as far as they could go. Her tight black butt hole tightened even further when it was exposed to the cool air.

“Hmm, we will have to loosen you up if we ever want this to fit.” Mercy said through a wicked grin. With her hands still spreading Fareeha's ass apart, Angela buried her face into the crack of Pharah's ass. Pharah jumped at the feeling of Mercy's warm wet tongue sliding over her butthole, and she shivered in pleasure as Mercy's tongue twisted and dove in and around her butthole. After a minute, Fareeha's exposed ass hole was soaked in saliva and Mercy's mouth ended its assault. Pharah started to groan into the bed in complaint, until she felt one of Mercy's slender fingers stroking her wet ass hole. Before Pharah realized what was happening, Mercy, with the help of the saliva coating Fareeha's ass, slipped her finger inside Pharah's butthole. She felt the muscles around her ass contract and squeeze, and heard Fareeha moan and shiver. Pharah buckled with the new feeling of having someone's finger inside her ass, and Mercy wiggling her finger around in an attempt to loosen her clenched ass hole didn't help Pharah calm down. Satisfied with her probing, Mercy once again picked up the smooth black glass butt plug. She teased Pharah's entrance for a few seconds before sticking the tip inside Fareeha, about ¼ of an inch in. Pharah groaned again, but calmed down after a few seconds. With Fareeha calm, Mercy slid the remainder of the butt plug inside her butt hole with one smooth motion, and Pharah screamed in pleasure. For the few seconds the plug went in, Fareeha's entrance was stretched more than it had ever been, but once it was completely in she calmed down. Mercy, proud of her work, wiggled the round end of the plug around so that the tip inside Pharah's body twisted and stimulated her inner walls. She moaned again. 

“Now roll over and spread your legs, I'm about to ruin your pussy.” Mercy said in a commanding voice. Unsatisfied with Pharah's speed rolling onto her back, she gave her muscled brown ass cheek a quick slap, causing Pharah to squeal and jump. The spank left a faint pink handprint on her ass

 

Once Fareeha was laying on her back with her legs spread and her tight brown snatch exposed to the world, Mercy pulled the giant black dildo out.

She got a bottle of lube and lathered it on her hands, and then stroked the giant black length up and down. She spit on it too, and lathered that in with the lube, which Fareeha found incredibly hot. From her place on the bed she shivered, and the small motion caused the toy in her butt to send waves of pleasure of her. Once the dildo was completely soaked in lube and spit, mercy knelt between Pharah's spread legs. Her vagina had supplied a lot of lubrication on its own, and Mercy giggled as she rubbed her hand up and down Fareeha's slit, spreading the juices all around. Pharah moaned softly as her outer vagina was massaged and lubricated. Once her entire groin was a mess of saliva and lube, Mercy took the dildo and aligned its massive head with the entrance to Pharah’s snatch. Fareeha worriedly looked to Angela’s face for reassurance, but all she saw was hunger in the doctor’s eyes as she stared longingly at her sloppy wet pussy. Mercy counted down,

“1.. 2… 3!” and with that Mercy pushed the tip of the dildo into the depths of Fareeha’s body. The huge girth of the dildo stretched her pussy wider than it had ever stretched, and a tiny trickle of blood travelled down the length of the dildo before being lost in the sea of fluids. When the dildo slipped inside her, Pharah screamed in Egyptian and clawed at the bed sheets under her while her hips shook, jostling the plug in her butt. This sensation of vaginal and anal penetration only made her moan louder, and after a full minute of moaning and shaking she was ready for more. 

“Fuck me deeper Angela!” She begged, and Mercy was more than happy to oblige. She shoved the dildo deeper into her swollen pussy, and the screaming and shaking started again. Pharah could barely see anything, and all she could hear were her own moans. It felt better than anything she had ever done before, but Mercy wasn’t done yet. She pushed it in deeper still until it touched the back of Fareeha’s ruined pussy, and it took all of the soldier’s willpower to not black out. She could no longer see or hear properly, and all she could feel was pleasure and pain. The plug in her butt was practically nothing compared to the massive sized dildo pumping in and out of her ravaged snatch. Mercy’s grin widened as she took in the sight of her lover. Her pale hands gripped the bottom of the dildo and pushed it in and out of Fareeha’s once beautiful pussy. 

“Okay Okay, stop please! It’s too much!” Pharah screamed for mercy, but Angela only laughed and sped up her assault. Pharah threw her head back and screamed one long moan, and her pussy contracted so hard that it was near impossible to move the dildo in or out while she came. More of her juices seeped out in a creamy white color, and her body shook uncontrollably. She lyed there for a few minutes as she came down from her ridiculous orgasm, and Mercy backed up on the bed, giving her room to recover. Eventually, Fareeha sat up. Her once straight, soft hair was a mess from clawing at it and tossing on the bed, her small brown boobs had pinch marks on them, her pussy, still holding the dildo in it, was an absolute mess of juices. The entire room smelled like sex and sweat. Fareeha’s arms and legs were covered in sweat. Mercy’s soft hands gently pulled the dildo out, and it made a wet squishing sound as it passed out of Fareeha’s body. Her pussy was gaping, and more cum and spit squirted out as the dildo left.

 

The dildo itself was covered in lube and Pharah’s creamy juices. Mercy took two fingers and slid them from the tip of the plug still inserted in Pharah’s anus all the way to below her belly button, getting them soaked in saliva, lube, cum, and blood. She took her fingers and put them up to her face. Her tongue swirled around her two fingers, and she slid them noiselessly into her mouth. She sucked every last ounce of the mixture into her mouth, and moaned as she savored the taste of Fareeha. Pharah barely had the strength to roll over, and when her ass was in the air once again Angela grabbed the butt plug and gently pulled it out. Fareeha made one more weak moan as the plug left her loosened hole. Mercy gave her brown ass one more passing slap as she took the dildo and butt plug and put them back in the drawer, both of them still a mess of fluids. She then crawled into the bed with the now asleep Fareeha and cuddled up next to her. Their sweaty, naked bodies pressed against each other’s, and Phara’s ass nestled into Mercy’s sore crotch. And they both slept

 


	2. Male OC x Mercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second Person, A male OC overwatch soldier gets the shit blown out of him and Mercy fixes him up.

As a soldier and a recruit of overwatch, the battlefield always seemed like a dream, the end goal to all your training, a place to earn glory and fame and maybe kill some terrorists. You found out on your first mission you were wrong. You and a small troop of soldiers fresh from training led by the famous combat medic and scientist Angela Ziegler were being sent to raid a talon base. The pilot of your plane notifies everyone that you are above the base, and you and the other soldiers jump out of the plane, with Mercy trailing behind. You all open your parachutes, and Mercy's robotic wings snap open as you all glide down outside of a seemingly abandoned warehouse. You land and one team of soldiers and Mercy go around to the back, while you and three others go to the front to cause a distraction. Once everyone is in position you blow the front door open and go charging in with your team. You see a door in the back crash open and see a flood of soldiers led by Mercy rush in. Unfortunately for you, the front door was rigged and when you trip on a thin wire across the door frame, Mercy's angelic form gliding serenely through a firefight is the last thing you see before the trap bomb goes off. 

You awake laying on a hospital bed, wearing nothing but a pair of boxers and a tight t-shirt. A voice to your left says,   
"Good, you're awake. You've been out for a few days now" You struggle to turn your head, and are greeted by the sight of Dr. Ziegler sitting in a chair next to your bed.   
"The caduceus staff was able to heal most of your injuries and you should be fine after all the rest you've had, but before we let you go I will have to examine you to make sure you are fit to serve overwatch again." After an extensive questionnaire about your medical past, Mercy starts the physical exam. Your height and weight are measured on a scale. Mercy goes to a cabinet on one side of the room to get some tools, and as she is bent over a box looking for something, you take a moment to appreciate her form. She is no longer dressed in her hard white battle armor and wings, and is instead wearing short white dress adorned with red crosses and pockets, long white stockings, and heels. As she bends over more, a brief glimpse of bright red cotton panties is visible. A sharp snap of latex gloves rouses you from staring, and Mercy turns around and walks back towards the bed you are sitting on. She picks the stethoscope off of her neck and puts the ends in her ears.   
"To properly listen to your heart, I am going to have to remove your shirt." She says, as her cool gloved hands grip the hem of your undershirt. She pulls up, and a cool breeze dances across your exposed chest. She presses the cold metal end of the stethoscope to your chest and listens for a second, and then does the same in three more places on your chest. Satisfied, she puts the stethoscope away. 

"Now, I will just be feeling different parts of your body to make sure they are all fine." She pushes your chest down until you are lying flat on the bed, and her gloved hands firmly press against the left side of your abdomen. She feels all around your abdomen and lower chest. Her hands then move to your shoulders as they caress and squeeze. The gives one of your nipples a quick pinch between her fingers, and giggles when you jump. She walks down the bed to your feet, and firmly wraps her hands around your thigh. She squeezes it and massages it, and you notice a stirring in your boxers. She doesn't notice it though. She walks to the other side of the bed to examine your other leg, and she bends over to get a closer look at a spot on your foot. As she bends forward, her bright red panties are once again visible. As she moves around your leg, however, her panties disappear from view.   
"You have very strong legs" she notes as one of her hands gives your thigh a playful squeeze. She moves back up the bed until she is standing next to your shoulder, and she puts her hands on either side of your abdomen. Her hands push down and move in gentle circles, slowly and steadily moving down your abs until her gloved fingertips reach the waistband of your boxers. 

"For the final part of the exam, I have to remove these." You start to open your mouth in objection, but before you can speak her hands slip fully under your waistband and pull your boxers completely off in one smooth motion. Your face reddens and you can almost feel her fiery gaze on your cock, which is slightly erect from her pantie show. Her right hand firmly grips your shaft, while her left hand rests on your thigh. You stifle a groan as her gloved hand expertly feels up and down your shaft. She wraps her hand around the head, pulls on your skin, moves your cock in a full circle, and squeezes up and down your length. Her thorough examination lasts a minute or two, but it feels like an eternity. Once she has felt around every inch of your cock up and down, she absently rests her, now warm, gloved hand on your balls. It isn't until she stops that you notice you have developed a full erection. Your blush deepens as you struggle to make eye contact with her deep blue eyes.  
"Do not be embarrassed," She says reassuringly, "It is only natural to get an erection when your penis is stimulated so heavily." Her right hand that was resting on your balls starts to idly fondle your dick. You groan softly and she giggles again at your reaction. "Besides, it will probably help me with this next exam." You start to ask what that next exam is, but she puts a finger to your lips, silencing you. She reaches back into her box and pulls out a small bottle of lube. One of her hands goes to the other, and she slowly takes off both of her gloves, while holding heavy eye contact with you. The seductive sight gets your dick to twitch a little, and her sultry pose is broken as she giggles once more. She chucks her gloves into the trash can.   
"It is standard procedure for us to take a semen sample from our soldiers." She says, but you aren't convinced this procedure is standard, as when she finished her statement she gave you a wink.   
"It is too hot in here, I've complained about the temperature to Morrison multiple times but he refuses to change it." She says, both hands reach towards the buttons on her dress. As the first two buttons go, her large bust is exposed and for the first time you realize how beautiful it is. She finishes unbuttoning her dress and she slips it off her shoulders and it falls to the floor. Her full form is revealed to you.   
Now Mercy is wearing nothing but a matching bright red pair of underwear, with a white cross adorning the area of her panties right above her vagina. She has long white stockings that go up to the middle of her thigh, and is wearing a pair of red heels on her feet. 

"Now to the fun part. Relax... just lay back and let me make you cum" She says in a seductive voice. She picks up the lube again and lathers the smooth liquid onto her hands. She climbs up on the bed and straddles your chest, spreading her legs across your body. Her perky ass is directly in front of your face, and a sweet but musky scent of her ass and vagina waft into your nose. She leans over your body and grasps your fully erect cock with both her hands. As she holds it tightly, not moving her hands at first, she wiggles around on your chest getting comfortable, and the thin red band of her thong goes further between her two perfect ass cheeks, almost wedgie-like. Once she is comfortably straddling you, she continues stroking your hard cock. Her hands slide easily up and down your length, and you shiver and groan with the pleasure. Your hands reach up and feel her smooth chest, touching and rubbing her abdomen and belly button. You move your hands up and cup each of her breasts in your hands.  
"I can see you are enjoying this 'exam'" She says as her hands continue sliding steadily up and down your cock. You feel one of her hands leave your shaft, and before you can groan in disappointment, you feel it wrap around your cock head, enveloping it and tickling it lightly. Her other hand continues its stroking motion, and speeds up slightly. The combination of her slippery hand, now stroking as fast as she could, sliding up and down you cock and her other hand bouncing around your dick, caressing different parts, was unbearable. Shaking takes over your body, and your groans fill the room. Right as you were about to come and make a mess of her cute underpants, she stopped. She sat up and climbed off of your body, and as you start to ask why she stopped, she puts her index finger, now covered in lube and smelling like sex, to your mouth to silence you once again.

"I'm not near done with you yet." She explained, as her hands reach behind her back and unclasp her bra. The red straps of her bra hand loose, but her cupped hands keep it covering her breasts. She turns her back to you and drops her bra. Her bare back is perfectly smooth and pale, and after dancing around for a bit teasing you, she turns back around. Her breasts are perfect, not so large that they are obnoxious or getting in the way, but not so small that she doesn't have something to hold on to and play with, as she does in front of you.  
"It feels so good to take off your bra after a hard day of work." She says as her hands play with her boobs. Her hands slide all around her chest, occasionally pinching a nipple and rolling it between her fingertips, but they work their way down her body as she dances in front of you. One finger on each of her hands hooks under the band of her panties, and she starts to slide them down. You are practically drooling waiting to get a look at her pussy, but right as a tuft of blonde hair pokes out from her thong she pulls them back up and giggles. She teases you for a bit longer, but ultimately decides to end your prolonged suffering and slowly slides her hands fully down her panties, removing them. As the red panties are removed, they stick to her obviously wet and sticky snatch. Once they are fully off, she twirls them around her fingers as you take in the sight of her vagina. It is cute and pink and tight, with a small patch of white-blonde hair resting above it. She struts back over to your bed and takes the panties and presses them to your face. 

They are made of a soft cotton, and are slightly damp with arousal and sweat. They smell like sex, blood, and sweat from a hard day at the hospital. As you soak in the soft and oddly comforting feel, she whispers in German. You have no idea what she is saying, but it is hot as all hell. She suddenly, almost carelessly, throws the red thong across the room on top of her discarded bra and dress. She climbs up on the bed again and straddles you once more, but this time she is facing you.   
"I hope this cock of yours feels as good in my pussy as it did in my hands" She moans as she grinds on your groin. Her wet snatch presses into your cock, and your dick is almost suffocated under her soft pussy. She rises up and grabs your cock with a warm, sweaty hand. She aligns your cock with the entrance to her pussy, and you shiver from the feel of her warm hand on your shaft and her wet vag on your head. With one smooth motion, she removes her hand and sits back down. Your cock slides easily in from the combination of the leftover lube from her "exam" and the wet, slippery juices seeping form her pussy. She moans loudly as your cock slides in, and you feel her ass cheeks bounce against your balls. She starts to bounce up and down, riding your dick. Her moans intensify, and you groan too. Her pink, slippery, snatch feels better than any girl you've had before. It is so tight, but you can tell she has experience. As she goes down in her riding motion, she wiggles around and grinds against your groin. She reaches one of her hands down to rub her clit and puts another hand over her breast. Her wet folds squeeze and massage your dick inside her, and as you buck your hips against her ass she moans louder. After a few rounds of her going up and down, her slow experienced grinding stops, and she bounces up and down as fast and hard as she can. She is practically screaming as she moans in german. By now you are both shaking and groaning with pleasure. You feel her snatch tighten even further, and her moans reach a peak as she approaches her orgasm. Her hand on her clit is rubbing blindingly fast, and she is pinching and pulling on her nipple incredibly hard as she screams obscenities in german.  
"OOOH YES! CUM DEEP INSIDE OF ME!" She screams as she comes. A rush of juices goes over your cock and she quivers intensely for a few seconds. This combination leads you to your orgasm. You groan and scream you're going to cum as your hot, sticky cum sprays deep inside her vagina. You almost white out form the pleasure, and she screams louder than you've ever heard her. Eventually she stops her bouncing and rubbing and pinching, and the huge waves of pleasure flooding over you body subside, and you both lay there on the hospital bed. She is collapsed over your chest, your dick still deep inside of her. You slowly pull your dick out of her as she struggles to stand, and as your dick leaves her deep folds a sticky strand of cum hangs between both of your groins. She rolls over and lays next to you, her pussy a gaping mess and her breasts red with pinch marks. Your dick is covered in your own cum and her sticky pussy juices. You lay in silence for only a few seconds before she moans and shudders, her pussy contracting. A sticky white load of your cum is pushed from deep inside her and seeps out of her vagina. Her once pristine white pubes are ruffed up and stuck together in strands, covered in various juices and fluids. The golden hair on her head that started the day as a ponytail is tangles and fanned out from her head as she lays there next to you, waves of pleasure still coursing through her. After a few minutes of you both lying there recovering from the unimaginably good sex, she stands up.  
"As fun as this was, I have other patients to attend to. Maybe you can step on a landmine next time and we can do this again." She jokes as she walks towards the pile of clothes on the other side of the room. She slides her ruined panties back on, puts on her bra, and slips into her messy dress.   
"Have a good recovery" She says with a wink and a giggle, and she exits the room.


	3. Widowmaker X Mercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Widowmaker is captured after the Kings Row assassination, and interrogated by Mercy. She quickly gets the uppper hand, however, and makes Mercy beg.
> 
> Kinks include: lesbian, fingering, spanking, bondage, slight anal, slight choking

The blue skinned, cold blooded talon assassin felt nothing. She had been designed to have no desire outside the mission and no thrill outside the kill. She herself believed this, as she smoothly exited the talon helicopter onto the roof of a London building. She leapt across rooftops, dispatching numerous guards on her path. Once she was satisfied with her vantage point, she looked down on the scene below.

A white and gold omnic stood at a podium, and a cheering crowd surrounded him. His words echoed through the streets, but the Widowmaker had no time or care to listen to them. All she cared about was the kill. She took aim at the omnic, but was interrupted by a high voice to her left. She whipped around and came face to face with Tracer. After a brief fight between the two women, widowmaker managed to get a clean shot that went straight through the omnic’s chest. This enraged Lena, who someway through the fight chucked a pulse bomb in the direction of the blue assassin, and before Widowmaker could react the device detonated, sending her flying into a wall with a crash. Then blackness 

Mercy sat at her desk working at her computer, as she did between missions and her work as a doctor. Lena poked her head through the door, and her high pitched call made the doctor jump.  
“Angela, luv, you might want to take a look at this one. We captured a talon assassin who's… blue.” The last part caught Angela's interest, and she followed  
Lena down a hall into a mostly empty room. It was a standard Overwatch interrogation room, which was rarely needed or used. At the center of the room was a large table, with a few chairs in the corner of the room, but other than that there was nothing but cold concrete… and a blue body strapped to the table. Upon further inspection, Mercy found that the body belonged to a curvy, muscular woman clad in a purple latex bodysuit. She had a strange visor on her head, but stranger was the purplish blue color of her skin. Her wrists were strapped to the table over her head, and her long legs were tied to opposite sides of the table, slightly spread. She was conscious, but refused to look at or make eye contact with either Angela or Tracer.

Upon Mercy’s request, Tracer left the room and returned in an instant pushing a small cart laden with various equipment. With a flick of her hand, Mercy dismissed Lena and closed the door. The harsh blue light overhead shone on the wide mirror lining one of the walls, no doubt being looked through by numerous officers. Mercy summoned a pair of latex gloves from the cart and started her examination of the captured target. 

“First, I will be examining the subject’s responsiveness and trying to get information.” Mercy said, partly to Widowmaker and partly to whoever was listening through the various surveillance equipment in the room.   
“Who are you?!” Mercy asked firmly, but Widowmaker did not even look at the doctor, remaining contemptuously staring at the ceiling.   
“May I ask again, who are you?” Mercy asked, and when Widowmaker remained silent Mercy lightly jabbed at the first part of the assassin she saw. Widowmaker tensed as the gloved fingers prodded her abdomen, but she kept her gaze fixed ahead of her.   
“I guess we will have to move to examining the modified body of this woman.” Mercy sighed, “Let's get some of this silly gear out of the way.” The doctor said as she slid the glove off of the restrained hand of Widowmaker. Widowmaker scowled, and wriggled her arm angrily when Mercy removed the gauntlet containing her grappling hook and venom mine.   
“Please stay still if you don't want your equipment damaged.” Mercy commanded as she lifted the visor off of Widowmaker’s forehead. The assassin growled as the visor was removed. Next Angela moved to the holster on Widowmaker’s thigh. She tensed as Mercy's gloved fingers danced on her inner thigh, but she remained silent. Next Mercy slipped off Widowmaker's boots, exposing her delicate purple feet, uncovered by the jumpsuit, which ended below her calf. Mercy then wrapped her hand around Widowmaker’s thin neck and grabbed the zipper holding the neck of her suit together.  
“Must you remove my suit?” Widowmaker hissed.  
“Unless you cooperate and tell us what we need, yes I must.” And with an indignant glare, Widowmaker's collar was removed.  
“Please cooperate!” Mercy panted as she attempted to cram Widowmaker's slender yet muscular arms through the sleeve of her suit. After the ordeal, the assassin’s purple latex jumpsuit had nothing but gravity to keep it secured to her chest. 

Mercy slid the neck of the garment down with ease, as it was little more than a large V of latex fastened at the neck around Widowmaker's body. Her firm, blue breasts were exposed to the air. She felt a cold breeze tickle her newly exposed flesh, but was unbothered by the feeling. She kept her hard gaze at the ceiling until she felt a warm hand tear off the remainder of her suit. She winced at the tearing sound of her special suit. Mercy's gloved hands grabbed each of Widowmaker's ankles and felt them. She squeezed up her calves and shins, and after a while of prodding and squeezing her hands were up to her cold thighs. Mercy rolled the blue muscled flesh of her thighs between her hands, and all Widowmaker could do was try to ignore it. Mercy's hands then went to Widowmaker's restrained arms.

Her hands gripped Widowmaker's shoulders and grabbed at her collarbone. The movements were very rough, and her blue body shook as mercy's hands poked down every inch of her upper chest. In time, Mercy's hands came to Widowmaker's breasts. The petite but firm blue globes lay evenly on her chest, and Mercy poked at one with a gloved finger. Satisfied, the doctor gripped each breast and rolled the flesh in her fingers. She massaged them roughly, shaking and pinching all over. Her thumb and forefinger pinched Widowmaker's stiff nipples and twisted them, causing the assassin to moan softly in pleasure and pain.   
“These breasts seem all natural.” The doctor noted, as she gave one a soft smack and grinned as it jiggled. She squeezed hard on Widowmaker’s boobs, and her breathing became heavier from arousal. She continued her journey down the assassin’s toned body, sexily brushing her hands down Widowmaker’s abs. She firmly gripped each side of her blue chest, and suddenly jabbed her thin fingers into Widowmaker’s sides, tickling her. Widowmaker yelled and writhed at the sudden sensation, and cursed Mercy in French. Mercy giggled and poked harder, relishing her victim’s moans and squeals as she played with her exposed body. Widowmaker’s ankles and wrists pulled against the restraints, but they held strong. After a minute or so of the tickles, Mercy stopped. Widowmaker lay panting on the table while Mercy’s hands returned once more to her body. Mercy adjusted the restraints on Widowmaker’s ankles so that she had some range of movement, and then flipped her over so her bare ass was in the air.  
“Please get on all fours for this exam.” Mercy said.

Widowmaker begrudgingly climbed up onto her hands and knees and lay down, the cold metal of the table pressing into her stiff, sensitive nipples. Her back was sexily arched, going from her ass sticking in the air inches directly in Mercy’s face to her own face, which was staring at the far wall nervously, unable to bend back far enough to see what Mercy was doing behind her. While Widowmaker bared herself to the doctor, Angela took a moment to appreciate the large, yet still toned blue ass. It perfectly framed the assassin’s shaven vagina, which was also pointed in the doctor’s face. Mercy smiled as she breathed in the smell of ass and sex coming from Widowmaker’s sweaty body. Mercy took a bottle of lube and lathered it on her gloved hands, and then gripped the ass cheeks in front of her in both hands and spread them wide. Widowmaker’s darker, purple asshole was exposed, and Mercy got excited seeing the discomfort in her “patient’s” body language. Keeping one hand firmly grasping her blue ass, Mercy moved a finger to start stroking the asshole before her. Widowmaker gasped at the unexpected feeling, still unable to see Mercy. The warm, latex-clad finger stroked gently around her asshole, spreading the lube all over her opening. She lightly moaned, despite her goal to not give Mercy any satisfaction.

Just as Widowmaker thought her situation couldn’t get any worse, the tip of the finger stroking her asshole slid in ever so slowly. She clenched her ass together to try and force out the invader, but it only made the pressure and pleasure from the doctor’s invasion intensify. She moaned as the thin finger slipped into her body completely and warm gloved knuckles pressed into her ass cheeks. Mercy was shocked at how cold Widowmaker’s inner body was, it was unlike anything she had felt before. It was a new experience for Widowmaker too, as the gloved digit inside of her wiggled around, probing her anus. She moaned again as Mercy slipped the finger out, and her tight body relaxed. Just when she thought Mercy was done and would move on to messing with some other part of her body, two fingers stroked her asshole, spreading more lube around her ass. Nervous of what was to come, Widowmaker braced herself and her ass. As expected, Mercy slid two fingers into the slightly looser asshole. Widowmaker yelled in pleasure and pain as her hole stretched. It didn’t last long, however, and as soon as the sensation began, the fingers slid out with a wet sound and didn’t return. Mercy took off the gloves, savoring the smell of sweat and sex on them, and threw them in the trash.  
“It seems like you are being more cooperative. Relax, you'll enjoy this next exam.” But Widowmaker doubted she would.

Mercy undid the restraints on Widowmaker's legs in an attempt to spread them open, thinking that Widowmaker was as horny as her. Widowmaker, however, had no plans of letting Mercy fuck her. As soon as the metal bands on her ankles slid off, she wrapped her long, muscled legs around Mercy’s neck and slammed her face into the table. The doctor’s body went limp and softly slid to the floor. Meanwhile, Widowmaker used her new freedom in her lower body to buck up and down, breaking the restraints on her wrists. Knowing Overwatch soldiers were on their way as soon as Mercy’s communications went out, Widowmaker locked the door and barricaded it with the chairs while she formed an escape plan.

While she sat, still nude, in the room, she realized leaving the unconscious body of Angela Ziegler on the floor was unsafe. She picked up Mercy's soft, light body and laid it on the same table she herself was bound to earlier. She found unbroken cuffs and tied Mercy's hands and feet spread eagle on the table, and then propped up the table perpendicular to the floor so Mercy’s suspended body was upright. She retrieved a small knife from a compartment in one of her boots, but didn't bother getting dressed into anything. She sat down and toyed with the knife, waiting.

Mercy slowly opened her eyelids, and slowly took in her surroundings. She was still in the interrogation chamber. Widowmaker was still naked and walking towards her, but she herself was still wearing her angelic battle armor. She was… standing up? She tried to back away from the approaching Widowmaker, whom she noticed was free of her bonds, but her legs wouldn't move. She was in the spider’s web, strung up and at the assassin’s mercy.   
“Who's the one in control now?” Widowmaker taunted the helpless doctor.  
“If you help me to escape this place, I might make this easy on you.”   
“I will never help you.” Mercy spat, glaring into Widowmaker's yellow eyes.   
“We will see, ma cherie.” Widowmaker replied, as she stepped uncomfortably close to Mercy and gently ran the tip of the knife up and down Mercy’s arm.   
“This clunky white suit makes it very hard to play with you, you know.” Widowmaker said as she pulled off Mercy's gauntlets and unclasped the armor on her sleeve. She reached behind Angela’s slender body and undid the back of the large white plate covering her chest. She pulled it away from her body with ease, and Mercy’s large soft breasts fell free, covered only in the orange-brown spandex bodysuit she wore under her armor. Widowmaker ripped off her signature angel wings and halo. Mercy was now only wearing the orange bodysuit, which barely held back her breasts and ass.

Satisfied with her victim’s undress, Widowmaker went back to teasing her strung up body with the knife. Mercy winced at the feeling of the cold blade running up her arm and down her chest. She jumped as it was gently pressed into the soft flesh in her side, but no skin was broken.  
“Are you going to cooperate?” Widowmaker giggled at using Mercy's line.  
Mercy swallowed deeply as she assessed her options. She could refuse to help Widowmaker escape and quite possibly get stabbed, or assist her in her escape and most likely get stabbed lighter at the end of the day. She didn't like her odds.

“Never” Mercy growled, and spat at Widowmaker. The blue woman reeled back and wiped the spit from her face.  
“Very well.” And she took the knife and pressed the tip of it against Mercy's neck. Mercy's head snapped up and her whole body tensed, knowing the cold metal pressed to her vulnerable neck could end her life at any moment. Widowmaker's hand and the knife suddenly slid down from Angela's neck to just above her belly button. The doctor winced, but realized she hadn't been disemboweled after a second or two. She had realized, however, that her jumpsuit had been cut down to her chest and her huge soft breasts had spilled out. What a perfect day to skip a bra, Mercy thought, as Widowmaker looked up and down Mercy's exposed, wiggling body. Unsatisfied, Widowmaker crouched down to where her head was hovering inches from Mercy's newly exposed, white abdomen. She took the curved tip of the knife and hooked it into the bottom of the tear in her suit, and slowly, seam by seam, cut through Mercy's suit.

Angela was tensed and still, looking straight ahead as more and more of her lower chest was exposed. The cold tip of the knife slid ever so slowly down her chest, until she felt it tug on the top of her small black panties she wore under her suit. Widowmaker grinned upon reaching the panties, and with one smooth motion slid the knife down the remainder of Mercy's suit, but not panties, until it was split in half. She then ripped the tattered suit off and tossed it away. Mercy shivered as the firm knife slid over the length of her pussy through her thin panties. After her suit was removed, Widowmaker admired her handiwork. 

Her victim was suspended there, limply held up by her bonds. Her hair had become a mess from the struggling, and a large bump formed on her forehead where she had been knocked into the table. She looked at the ground, defeated, as her face reddened from being exposed to her captor. Her huge breasts sat exposed, nipples stiff, upon her smooth white, lightly muscled abdomen. Her long legs were pale, and soft like the rest of her. She had on a thin black pair of cotton panties, and through the sweat that covered most of her skin her slit was slightly visible through the panties in a cameltoe. Widowmaker kneeled down once again so Angela's black panties were at eye level. She gripped them by the waistband and Mercy tensed, ready for them to be ripped off. Rather than pulling them down, however, Widowmaker yanked the waistband of her panties upwards and outwards into a wedgie. Mercy screamed as the once soft and comfortable material pushed into her snatch and pulled deep in her ass. As the pain of the wedgie peaked, she heard a ripping sound and felt a cold breeze on her slit. Widowmaker stood in front of her triumphantly holding the torn panties in her hands. She discarded them as she did with her suit.

Now that Mercy was naked, Widowmaker could do whatever she wanted with her. She flipped a switch on the table and it retracted into the floor, leaving only a few poles in the floor to keep Mercy bound and suspended with her arms over the head. Her limp body hung defeatedly from where her wrists were bound. The assassin moved behind Mercy and looked at her ass. It wasn't exceptionally huge, but it was perky. It sloped beautifully from her back and was clearly defined from her thighs. Widowmaker couldn't wait to ruin it. She grabbed two handfuls of her ass and squeezed hard. Mercy squealed and shook as her soft ass cheeks were roughly shaken and squeezed. Widowmaker's fingernails bore into the soft flesh, leaving deep marks. She pinched and rolled and shook her ass cheeks, and Angela wiggled and moaned the whole way through. After a minute of squeezing and manhandling, her once pale soft ass cheeks were covered in pinch marks. Mercy thought the torture was over when the cold blue hands left her raw cheeks, until Widowmaker's large palm came flying down to the center of her ass cheek. Mercy jumped and yelled, and felt her ass get squeezed and shook by the cold hand that had spanked it. Her soft flesh shook and jiggled with Widowmaker’s assault, and the intense jiggling sent ripples along her thighs. The cold blue hand left her stinging ass cheek, and a faint pink handprint was visible across her flesh. Widowmaker brought her hand down again and grinned as Mercy yelped again and jumped at the sudden intense sting. Two large pink hand prints overlapped each other in the middle of Mercy's left ass cheek. Then she spanked the other cheek, leaving equally pink marks. She spanked her again, harder this time, and Mercy yelled louder. Her ass was on fire from the assault, it was bright red and stung like hell, but something deep in the doctor was heavily aroused at being abused by Widowmaker. Again and again Widowmaker brought her hand down, until Mercy was in tears and was screaming and her ass was deep red all over. It hurt so bad but felt so good. Widowmaker spanked her one last time, and she screamed at the pain, tears streaming down her face. By now her two ass cheeks were dominated by huge crimson marks, dotted with small red bumps. She gave the ruined red ass one more passing pinch, causing Mercy to jump, before moving back to Mercy's front.

While mercy's ass was a bright red, her front and chest were still soft and white and gleaming with sweat, although her hair was a mess.   
“Do not cry, my cherie, or it will only be harder for you.” Widowmaker cooed as she stroked a hand down Mercy’s face and pushed hair out of her eyes, her other hand resting on the doctor’s warm butt. Mercy whimpered and wiggled from the closeness of Widowmaker, which caused the assassin to giggle. The hand running down Mercy’s face went down further until it went past her chin and hovered over her neck, and then it slowly wrapped around Mercy’s thin white neck. The skin was soft, and Mercy gasped and lifted her head as the cold purple hand wrapped around her. The hand on her neck did not choke her, however, it only lightly squeezed, taunting Mercy and showing that her life could end at any moment while she was at the Widowmaker’s mercy. Widowmaker grinned wickedly as her hand tightened, and Mercy’s body tensed. Mercy’s vision was going white, and she couldn’t breathe. She couldn’t feel her body, and was ready for death when the cool hand around her slid off of her neck, and her feeling returned. Widowmaker took a step back from the shuddering body of Mercy, whose face had just recently lost its shade of red.  
“Did that teach you to cooperate?” Widowmaker hissed as Mercy gasped, her body still recovering. Mercy said nothing, but she lifted her head and glared at Widowmaker, her mouth in a snarl.   
“Very well.” Widowmaker muttered, and took a step closer to Mercy’s suspended body until their nipples were practically touching each other. “We will have to try a different approach.” And with that, Widowmaker’s hand slid down Mercy’s body and rested cupping her snatch, soaked in arousal and sweat. Mercy tensed as the cold hand grazed her hot vagina. One of Widowmaker’s slender fingers extended, stroking Mercy’s delicate folds. Mercy gasped, and as the soft stroking continued, she couldn’t help but shudder at the pleasure. Widowmaker’s grin widened, as she had finally found a way to get Mercy on her side. She pressed her finger deeper into the soaked folds of Mercy’s pussy, and when the cold finger almost slipped inside her, Mercy moaned and shook. Widowmaker slid the finger inside her pussy with ease, and Mercy screamed and threw her head back, this time in pleasure.Widowmaker left her hand there, covering the doctor’s wet crotch with her finger halfway slid into Mercy’s body, enveloped by her warm folds.   
“Will you cooperate now?” Widowmaker cooed at Mercy, who was panting and sweating from the finger inside her going in deeper and wiggling slightly.  
“And what if I don’t?” Mercy asked, staying loyal to Overwatch. Widowmaker glared at her, and stepped away. As she moved, her finger slipped out from Mercy’s body, and Mercy shook once more with the pleasure.   
“Then I won’t touch you again, and I will leave without you.”

Mercy started to consider her options, but her instincts took over and she blurted,  
“Please, I’ll do whatever you say, just keep touching me!” Widowmaker giggled, everything had gone as planned.  
“As you wish, mon amor.” And Widowmaker stepped closer to Mercy once more. She put both her hands on Mercy's hips, and pressed her cold lips to Mercy's. Her hands moved backwards, and cupped the doctor’s still sore and reddened ass, but she was gentle this time. They kissed deeply, Mercy still tied up, while Widowmaker gently ran her hands over Mercy's thighs and butt. Widowmaker's lips moved down Mercy's face until she was nipping at her soft white neck, the one she had been strangling minutes earlier. She licked and sucked and kissed her neck, leaving multiple red marks along the bottom of her chin, neck, and collarbone. Meanwhile, one of the hands rubbing Mercy's thighs made its way to the front of her soft body, and pressed once again into her snatch.

As soon as the hand found her pussy again, Mercy’s breathing got heavy and she shuddered in anticipation. Widowmaker kept kissing her, savoring the taste and vulnerability of her neck. Her finger once again stroked up and down Mercy's smoothly shaven slit, causing her to softly whimper.   
“Let's have some fun now.” Widowmaker said, as she slowly lowered her face. She licked down Mercy's body, swirling her tongue around the puffy pink nipples on her chest, poking into her navel, tasting her sweat, and finally reaching a small patch of blonde hair directly above Mercy's pussy. Her finger kept stroking her wet folds, as her tongue went down her crotch and licked gently at her swollen clitoris. Mercy shuddered and moaned louder as her pussy was rubbed and her clit was sucked. 

Widowmaker's hand rotated so she was more comfortable in her squatting position, and she dug her middle and index finger into the sides of Mercy's snatch. She pushed outwards on the soft wet folds, spreading her pussy wide and exposing the pink inside. A strong smell of arousal wafted from the open snatch. Widowmaker's slender thumb stroked up and down the length of her soaked depths. Mercy bit her lip in an effort to quiet her moans, but a few squeaks still made their way out as waves of pleasure coursed through her body. Widowmaker's tongue continued licking her clit, and started licking downwards, all along her spread cunt. As her tongue massaged the upper part of her pussy, her fingers played with the lower part. Her index and middle fingers kept her outer folds spread, exposing her innermost pink folds, seeping with juices. Widowmaker moved her hand so her thumb held open Mercy's snatch, and with her newly freed index finger she slowly pushed the tip of her slender blue finger inside Mercy's wet pussy. 

Mercy moaned loudly as Widowmaker's finger slipped inside her and her tongue continued sucking and licking and biting her clit. The finger inside her pushed deeper, into the tightest, warmest, wettest, and most pleasurable depths of her body. It stroked against her pussy walls and wiggled around in her juices, stretching her tight hole. Mercy's moans got louder, and her shaking intensified. Her entire body was covered in sweat, and she panted heavily between moans. Widowmaker's soft wet tongue slid up and down her quivering slit, and swirled in circles around her exposed clit. Widowmaker slid her fingers out of the soaking depths of Mercy and each of her hands grasped sides of Mercy's soft white thighs and spread her folds wide. The white outer lips of her pussy were pulled back, exposing the pink inner lips, covered in saliva, sweat, and juices from her own pussy. 

With her victim’s pussy spread open, Widowmaker put the tip of her tongue directly over the entrance to Mercy's snatch and pressed into her warm depths. Mercy threw her head back and moaned long and loud when the cold wet tongue made contact with her hot snatch, and her hands shook against her bonds. Widowmaker's tongue pressed deep into the exposed pussy, and she started to lick up and down. She doubled her speed, and moved a two fingers to Mercy's clit and rubbed it as fast as she could. Mercy's moans loudened into screams, and the walls of her vagina tightened. Suddenly her entire body went tense, and her snatch clenched onto Widowmaker's tongue, holding it in place as a new flood of juices ran out of her pussy as she came. Pleasure coursed through her entire body, warming her further. After a full minute of orgasmic pleasure, she went limp, panting heavily and drenched in sweat. Widowmaker backed away from her pussy, now an absolute mess of different fluids, and stood up. 

“Now you must uphold your part of the deal, cherie. How do I get out of this wretched place.” Widowmaker asked.  
“In the gauntlet of my suit is a card you can use to access doors around here.” Mercy managed to squeeze her words out between moans and gasps as she recovered from orgasm.   
“Thank you for cooperating,” Widowmaker slipped her latex suit over her body and strode towards the door.  
“Don't leave me like this, please!” Mercy begged, terrified of being found in her current naked, sweaty state. Widowmaker groaned, but returned to Mercy's side. She gave the doctor one last kiss, their tongues briefly meeting, and her cold hand, now clad in her combat gloves, gave the doctor's still red ass a passing spank. Mercy started to jump from the sudden pain, but before she could react the ropes on her wrists had been cut and she was lying in a sweaty heap on the floor. 

By the time Mercy had came to her senses and stood up, Widowmaker was gone. She put her suit back on, but chose to go home to recover rather than continue working. She needed some time to relax.


End file.
